The Doctor's Daughter
by BattyCrash
Summary: When the Doctor finds a small, orphaned girl in an alley, he doesn't realize she'll become part of his life. (10th Doctor. No relation to the episode of the same name. Summary will be updated as chapters are, same as rating and characters)
1. Finding Pepper-7-1

A/N: Hey! Batty here! I'm writing this with my sister, Warrichan. Go check out her story Catalyst; it's amazing! (I'm not the one helping write it. If I was, I wouldn't be half as good.)

When I do timeskips, it's *TARDIS NOISES* and then a brief description of how long.

Another thing: This is with the **TENTH DOCTOR** if you didn't check.

* * *

"A daughter is a day brightener and a heart warmer."

~Unknown

* * *

I huddled up in the corner of the alley. It was cold and snowy, and I was freezing. The noise got louder. What was it? As curious as I was, I was also scared. And freezing.

~Doctor~

I stepped out of my TARDIS into a snowy alleyway. In front of me was a small girl, tiny really. Her hair was long and messy, and her eyes were the brightest green. She scrambled to her feet, almost falling into me. "What's that?" she asked curiously, pointing to my TARDIS. I knelt next to her.

"It's my magic box. It's warm inside. Would you like to come in?" I asked her gently and quietly. I could tell she was fighting a mental battle of some sort, something that made her sad.

"Well… Okay," she replied quietly. I stood up and led her into the TARDIS. Her face took expressed pure delight, and I could tell how young she really was. "Oh, it really is magical!" I grinned and picked her up, setting her on the worn leather seat. I sat down next to her.

~Girl~

"What's your name? I'm Pepper, Pepper Davis," I asked him cheerfully. He was so _tall_! Almost as tall as my papa.

"I'm the Doctor," he told me, but then he gave me an odd look, "Why were you in that alley? Where are your parents?" I looked down into my lap and played with the hem of my shirt.

"Umm… They're on a trip. I don't know where. They just kinda… left. I don't know when they'll be back," I said softly, thinking of my soft-spoken mummy and my kind papa. A dawn of realization came over his face, but he didn't say anything. I wondered about what he realized. I wondered about everything.

I rested my head against his side and yawned, wrinkling up my nose.

~Doctor~

I smiled slightly at her little yawn, but I wondered if she really knew what had happened to her parents. "Tired, Pepper?" I asked her gently. She nodded, immediately making herself comfy with her head in my lap. I smiled some more and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

*TARDIS NOISES*

*About An Hour Later*

Pepper woke up and sat up, tucking her feet underneath her. "Hi," she whispered, like she was saying a big secret.

"Hello," I replied in the same way. She smiled, but the smile soon turned to a frown.

She sighed, saying, "I should probably go back now. It was wrong to run away. I was a bad girl. Papa said bad little girls went to hell. I don't want to go to hell because all the bad people go there. I want to go to heaven where Jesus is. My parents are there too. I bet they're great friends."

"Oh," I said, a little shocked by what she said, "Right, yes, I probably should take you back, then." I felt strangely sad at the thought of taking her back. She sighed again.

"It was nice to meet you," she said. I looked down at Pepper, her only came up to my hip. She was so young, so very young.

"It was nice to meet you too," I said, getting up off the seat. The little blondie brunette slid off to the floor and reached for my hand, which I gladly encased in mine. I realized, looking at her, that I didn't want her to go. But I had to.

~Pepper~

I led him though the London streets to the small, grim-looking orphanage on the edge of the city.

"Goodbye, Pepper," the Doctor said to me. I suddenly became shy.

"If it isn't… too much of a bother…. would you… adopt me?" I asked hesitantly. He grinned a bit.

"Okay," he agreed, "Okay."

"Really?!" I exclaimed, hugging his legs tightly, "Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you!" He laughed, ruffling up my hair and gently shaking me off of his legs.

"Come on, let's go in." He led me inside, holding my hand tightly. I smiled broadly, but as soon as we entered, my smiled started to fade. It disappeared completely when

Ms. Lady came over.

"I am so sorry, sir, Pepper is such a handful," she said in her rushed way, "Pepper! Don't you ever do that again, you awful girl!"

~Doctor~

I frowned slightly. I could see Pepper's happiness fading, and I squeezed her hand gently. "That's all right, ma'am," I said, putting extra emphasis on ma'am, "I'd like to her adopt her, actually, if she's not already spoken for." I could see the lady's expression become confused and then she chuckled.

"Of course not! But, well, ummm…" The woman still seemed to have trouble forming a coherent thought, as she seemed rather confused about why someone would want this "awful girl." She turned around, still frazzled, and started to yell at two kids. "Stop that! Stop it! Sage, Ryan! I have told you and told you! _You may not summon demons in this establishment!_" The two kids ran away giggling, and she turned back around, smoothing back her perfectly straight hair twisted tightly in a bun. "I'm really sorry about them. Anyway, you will need to talk to the Headmistress. Down the hall and to your left."

"Alright, yes, thank you," I said quickly and hurried Pepper down the hall.

"There," she said softly, pointing to the office in question. I knocked on the door, and a voice calmly invited us in.

"Good evening," I said, opening the door and walking in, still holding Pepper's hand.

"Good evening," she replied in a brisk and businesslike, but still kind, voice, "I suppose you're adopting? I'll get that paperwork." I smiled broadly.

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am," I said. She nodded to a girl sitting in the corner.

"Blaire, go with Pepper, to get her things," she said. The girl stood up, and taking Pepper by the hand, left. It was obvious that you did what the Headmistress said, no exceptions, no slacking. The Headmistress opened a door and pulled out a pile of papers, pulling three out and setting them on the table with Pepper's file. "Sit," she commanded, and I immediately obeyed. She was that kind of person. "Here's a pen." I took the pen and glanced over the papers. "If you have a question, feel free to ask." I nodded and put on my glasses, starting to fill out the papers.

*TARDIS NOISES*

*Later*

I heard the door open and Pepper entered holding a very small backpack and a party threadbare stuffed shark that was almost as big as her. "You ready Pepper?" I asked her, smiling. I was almost finished with the paperwork. She nodded and sat in the chair next to him. I finished signing the papers, and handed them to the Headmistress. She scanned them over with her sharp eyes.

"Everything is in order," she said, adding her signatures. She added my one of the sheets and kept the others. "My copies, your copy. Goodbye Pepper, be good." I smiled at Pepper and Pepper smiled at the Headmistress. I scooped Pepper up, her arms wrapped around my neck. I carried her out of the orphanage and back to the TARDIS.

"What is it, really?" she asked me.

"It's called the TARDIS. And it's my time machine," I told her, setting her down back on the seat.

She smiled, "Cool!"

I gazed down at Pepper. My Pepper. My daughter. One of her legs was tucked up underneath her and her periwinkle blue skirt, and her arms, encased in a bright yellow long-sleeved shirt, were wrapped around the shark. Her legs were very thin in black and white striped leggings. She was perfectly, completely adorable. And she was my daughter.

* * *

A/N: Word count before Authors Notes: 1,315(with quote)


	2. Daddy-7-2

_**A/N: This is the shortest chapter yet. **_

_**The way I've decided to write this is by skipping around with different scenes. It's just easier and then you can get to the good stuff.**_

* * *

"A daughter is a gift of love."

~Unknown~

* * *

"Doctor?" I asked, following him around the console.

"Yes, Pepper?" he replied, still walking around a fiddling with things.

"Can I call you Daddy? Or would that be rude to Papa? He said he'd be the only father I ever had, but he's not now. Do you think it would be okay?" I asked him, as I continued to follow him about. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, kneeling in front of me.

"Of course you can," he murmured, smoothing my hair back. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you."

He hugged me back, saying, "You're my daughter now."

* * *

**_Word count before a/n's and quote: 104 :(_**


	3. Teenager-15-1

_**A/N: In this section, Pepper is 15. (7+8=15) Anyway, it skips quite a bit. When I get ones that fit before this, I will probably change the chapter order. I might just do (chapter name)-(age) and leave it to you to read them in order of age or not. If I have a few for the age of 10 or something like that, then I'll put (chapter name)-(age)-(order number). Sound good?**_

* * *

_"To a father growing older, nothing is dearer than his daughter."_

_~Euripides~ _

* * *

I skipped up the stairs to the control room, tying my soaking wet hair into a tight knot. It wouldn't stay, it never would. I had let it grow out for 8 years, and by now it was down to my knees. I was still I my bathing suit, a halter top red bikini, from where I'd gone swimming and only a light-weight, sheer cover up overtop as I walked into the room. "Heyo!" My dad turned to face me.

"Hi Pepper-Woah! Oh my gosh, you're a teenager!" he exclaimed, staring at me as if he'd never seen me before.

"Well… Yeah… That's what happens?" I returned, "Have you really not noticed?

Jesus, I thought you had kids."

"I guess not," he said softly, still staring at me.

I scoffed, "Dad, you are so oblivious." I snapped my fingers in his face. "And stop staring at me! I'm your daughter, for God's sake!"

He blushed and stammered, "I wasn't…"

"Oh, yes you were," I said, pushing myself up onto the railing around the control room. Even at 15, I was still short.

"No, I wasn't," he denied.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes, "What else have you not noticed? Did you not notice me snogging Jack last week? 'Cause I did, and he's a real good kisser."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I said, smirking.

"What were you snogging Jack for?!"

"I'd say he'd be a good son-in-law, but neither of us are really interested," I replied evenly. He scowled at me.

"Pepper, he is way too old for you," he told me

"You're way too old for all the girls you fall in love with. Sorry, who fall in love with you," I shot back, quickly and fluidly.

"But you're my daughter, I want to protect you from heartbreakers like him," he sighed.

"Heartbreakers like you?" I muttered, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Pepper!" he snapped, "Don't talk to me like that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." He sighed softly and ruffled my wet hair that had already come undone.

"I just want to see you happy."

I batted his hand away, "Stop it!" I gently shoved him away, but in doing so, toppled backwards off the railing.

~Doctor~

I lunged forward as fast as light and grabbed my snarky daughter around the waist, pulling her forward into my arms. "Pepper! Are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around me, looking back, no doubt thinking of how long that drop would be for her. How much it would hurt. It could be deadly for someone as small as her. She took a slightly shaky breath and nodded.

"Y-yeah, just startled." I hugged her tightly, not caring that I was getting a damp spot all along my suit.

"Be careful." She hugged me back, just as tight.

"Noted."

*TARDIS NOISES*

~Pepper~

*Almost an Hour Later*

We hadn't spoken. My dad and I. Not since I'd gotten mad at him and almost accidently killed myself. "Dad?" I said softly, breaking the heavy silence, "I'm sorry."

"Hmm?" he asked, not hearing me, as he poked his head up from underneath the console and took off his glasses, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, for what I said earlier," I said, biting my lip.

"Its fine," he said, running a hand though his hair and not looking me in the eye, "It's true anyway."

"Either way, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, I just…" I sighed, "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Pepper," he said, seeming distracted.

"How 'bout I go change and then make us some tea?" I suggested. I ran my hand though my hair in roughly the same way he always did.

"Will there be jammie dodgers?"

"Of course there will. I didn't live with you for 8 years and learn nothing."

"Okay then."

* * *

_**Word count before quote and A/N: 644**_

_**R&R for little Batty?**_


	4. Letters to My Father-2831-1

_** A/N: This is a two part section. The first is the letters. The second is some other fun stuff. I wrote this by myself, without Warri's help... Soooooo...**_

* * *

"Getting angry is actually punishing yourself with the mistakes of others."

~Unknown~

* * *

Dear Dad,  
You've only been gone a week, but I already miss you. I got a job. I work at a shop. It's not very exciting. I keep hoping you'll show up and let me come with you again. Every time I hear something like the TARDIS, I jump up and run to the window. I've gotten together with Martha; we're good friends now. I met Donna too, she's very nice. Don't worry, I never mention you, not even in passing. I know better.  
Please come back,

Pepper  
Saturday, June 6th, 2010

Dear Dad,  
2 weeks now. My job really sucks. They found out I was half decent at manicures and pedicures and stuck me in the salon to do people's nails. Some of them are so particular and want it one certain way and nothing else will do, but I can't do that design. I've applied for two schools, a beauty technician school, as my supervisor, Truvy, says, and a legitimate school to be an electrical engineer (never thought I could do it, huh?). Truvy's really nice. She's American. She recommended me for the beauty school. I hope you come back soon. Something weird's going on.  
Lovingly,

Pepper  
Saturday, June 13th, 2010

Dear Dad,  
3 weeks. What more can I say? I quite my job and moved in with Truvy. I work at Torchwood with Jack. UNIT's afraid of us, I think. We have more information on you then they're ever stockpiled. Everyone's very nice.  
Still waiting,

Pepper  
Saturday, June 20th, 2010

Dear Dad,  
Come back.

Pepper  
Saturday, June 27th, 2010

Dear Dad,  
I've been working too hard, Truvy says. I've got to. I have to find you, Daddy.  
Your affectionate daughter,

Pepper  
Saturday, July 3rd, 2010

Dear Dad,  
I have a boyfriend. He's one of Martha's friends. Drop in sometime, won't you? You don't have to stay long. Just long enough.  
Love,

Pepper  
Saturday, June 10th, 2010.

Dear Dad,  
I'm going to stop writing these soon, I think.

Pepper  
June 17th

Dear Dad,  
No I'm not.

Pepper  
June 24th

Dear Dad,  
I saw you yesterday, in passing. You were too young to know me, though. You were alone. Mostly alone. There was a cat following you around. You ran into me, literally. Think back. That was me. Your daughter. All grown up.

Pepper  
July 31st

Dear Dad,  
I've been really busy. Sorry. I got into both schools. I'm on Christmas break right now. Show up for Christmas? There will be a place set for you. Martha will be there. Martha, Jack, me, Ryan(my boyfriend).  
Please don't let me down,

Pepper  
December 23rd

Dear Dad,  
I don't believe you.  
Thanks for nothing,

Pepper  
December 27th

Dear Dad,  
I'm still mad at you

Pepper  
January 5th

Dear Dad,  
You better be at my wedding. Oh yeah, I'm getting married. February 14th.  
You probably don't care,

Pepper  
January 7, 2010

Dear Dad,  
I have nothing to say to you anymore. You let me down, once again. Do I mean nothing to you?

Pepper  
February 17th, 2010

* * *

_**Rough word count:** 569_


	5. Letters to My Father-2831-2

_**A/N: Okay, so in this it says 100+ letters. There were, I just didn't write up all of them PART 2**_

* * *

"Time goes by slowly when you miss the one you love."

~Unknown~

Dear Doctor,

Pepper, your daughter, is in the hospital. She asks for no one but you. Nothing but her father. She probably won't make it. Show her you care, like you couldn't show me.

Martha.

July 7th, 2014.

I couldn't quite believe what I was reading. I had come back, for Pepper, in her last moments. She died at 31. She'd kept a box of letters, and I'd only let her down. Over and over. Pepper had died from multiple wounds. She'd been attacked in the street, randomly. I would've had a grandkid. I hadn't been there when she'd gotten married, I hadn't been there when she graduated, and I hadn't been there when she worked with Torchwood or UNIT or in a shop. I just left her. My daughter. She was right; I had cast her aside like everyone else I had. She had been so right, 16 years ago, when she was 15 and called me a heartbreaker. I picked up the box of over 100 letters and took them with me, for always. The last piece of a daughter I'd let down again and again since I let her go at 28 to live her own life. 4 years of a real life, and she was killed. My Pepper…

* * *

**_Rough word count: 257_**


End file.
